Coulisses
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Edward, styliste visionnaire, a quitté Bella, sa muse et mannequin, cinq ans plus tôt. Jadis, il avait rendu Bella vivante. Aujourd'hui, c'est son monde qui s'écroule. Jusqu'où Bella ira-t-elle pour le ramener à lui, quand lui-même se sait perdu à jamais? Fiction complète - me contacter pour recevoir les épisodes 2 à 10.


_Voici venir le temps où vibrant sur sa tige…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

COULISSES

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« T'es au courant ? »

C'était Alice au bout du fil. Au loin, on pouvait entendre Erica, sa fille, hurler de rire, et couvrir la voix pourtant excitée de sa mère.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il est de retour. Edward est revenu à Paris. »

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. De fait, lorsqu'Alice annonça la nouvelle, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur la fontaine à côté de laquelle elle se trouvait pour prendre le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Quand, enfin, elle retrouva sa voix, la seule chose qu'elle put articuler fut : « Pourquoi ? »

« Il a créé les costumes pour le clip d'une super rock-star ou je ne sais quoi. Du coup, ils l'ont invité ici, sur le tournage. Je crois qu'il est directeur artistique, ou un truc du genre. Ils lui ont même proposé de s'occuper du décor. »

« C'est lui qui t'a dit tout ça ?

« Oh non, pas du tout ! Esmée m'a envoyé un e-mail. Elle est son assistante maintenant. »

« Oh ! …Je ne savais pas…Je n'ai gardé contact avec aucun d'eux, tu sais. »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas parlé à Edward depuis des années, mais Esmée m'envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles. Elle t'en aurait bien données aussi, mais elle ne savait pas où te joindre.

« Alors, Edward est de retour, uh ? J'imagine que je devrais faire un saut sur le plateau et lui faire un coucou. J'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller voir la première du spectacle qu'il a monté à Broadway, l'année dernière. »

« Argh ! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu non plus ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller à l'étranger ces temps-ci…Oh Bella ! Je sais que Jasper et moi, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de te voir dernièrement. Mais tu nous oublies pas, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Et puis avec la série, je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon personnage devienne plus récurrent. »

« Je sais ! », pépia Alice, excitée, « Je la regarde tout le temps ! Tu es gé-ni-ale ! »

La conversation avait débutée avec lui, mais il ne fut plus mentionné après cela.

Après quelques années, Bella avait appris à oublier.

_Le destin est une pute._

Elle avait enfin obtenu un jour de repos. Elle comptait flâner en ville, peut-être se dégoter quelques nouvelles tenues… Pourtant, rien ne lui allait aussi bien que les créations d'Edward Cullen…

Edward. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé. Il était de retour à Paris… Ça allait lui faire du bien de retrouver un vieil ami.

Quoique…Ce n'était pas tant un vieil ami qu'un ancien amant. Elle pensait régulièrement à lui, tantôtavec une profonde nostalgie_,_ tantôt avec une violente cruauté. Ils ne s'étaient ni parlé, ni écrit un seul mot depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient quittés, cinq ans auparavant.

Le mois de décembre arrivait déjà, et le froid devenait glacial. Des petits flocons tombaient çà et là et, dans les rues, la foule s'animait pour les éviter autant que possible.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Bella qui, alors qu'elle léchait les vitrines, repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alice.

Edward… C'était tellement étrange… Et dire que ça s'était fait aussi naturellement… Elle l'avait oublié si progressivement qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Peu à peu, ni elle ni aucun de ses amis ne le mentionnait plus. Les seules fois où elle en entendait parler, c'était le journal télévisé qui leur faisait découvrir un spectacle qu'il montait, ou un projet important qu'il avait entrepris. Mais la plupart du temps, ça n'atteignait même pas la France.

Elle ne se souvenait que d'une fois où il était revenu à Paris, et encore, elle l'avait su par le téléphone arabe_, _alors qu'il était déjà parti. Apparemment, il était arrivé quelque chose à sa mère. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais elle avait été bouleversée d'apprendre son décès. Elle était si jeune…

Bella secoua la tête pour écarter ces pensées de son esprit, en réalisant qu'elle fixait la même vitrine depuis plus de cinq minutes.

_Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils filment ce clip… Ils l'ont probablement déjà bouclé, et si ça se trouve, il est déjà reparti à New York ou je ne sais où…_, pensa-t-elle, en replaçant une de ses longues mèches chocolat derrière son oreille._ C'est pas __comme si je tenais à lui. Edward n'est plus qu'un souvenir maintenant…_

Perdue encore une fois dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention et avait percuté quelqu'un.

« Oh ! », s'exclama-t-elle. Elle trébucha en arrière et faillit tomber, mais son bras avait été retenu à temps, l'empêchant tout juste de toucher le sol, et l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds.

Un sentiment si familier…

_Le destin est une pute._

« Je…Je suis désolée », bégaya-t-elle, ses yeux balayant le sol, à la recherche de sa dignité. Après tout, elle devait être la seule mannequin du monde à être aussi maladroites_…_

Il y avait des papiers sur le sol…Il avait fait tomber ses documents ! Elle s'agenouilla pour les ramasser. « Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée, je me sens vraiment stupide. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tachés… »

Il agenouilla pour l'aider.

_Des doigts si longs et __si __fins…_

« C'est pas grave. »

_Cette voix…_

Elle releva la tête.

Sourire ravageur.

« Edward ? »

Elle avait parlé sans même s'en être rendu compte. Prononcer son prénom était tellement naturel…

Il cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris, puis sourit. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Désolé, vous me prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre ! », chantonna-t-il.

« Arrête de mentir ! C'est forcément toi », geignit-elle.

Il lui lança ce regard de monsieur-je-sais-tout qu'elle connaissait si bien. « Comment pourrais-tu savoir que je ne suis pas un simple fan ? »

Elle roula des yeux, et lui rendit ses documents couverts d'esquisses.

« Personne n'est fan de toi ! En revanche, de ton travail… »

Il récupéra ses dessins et sourit. « Bonjour, Isabella. »

Sa voix rocailleuse prononçait son prénom pour la première fois en cinq ans…Elle fut étonnée de sentir son cœur louper un battement.

_C'est juste la nostalgie._

Elle avait enfin l'occasion de l'admirer pleinement. Il portait une veste en cuir noir, qui surplombait un pull aussi vert que ses yeux. Élégant et sexy, comme toujours. Un jean foncé moulait à la perfection ses muscles, et retombait sur une paire de chaussures noires. Elles devaient être italiennes et hors de prix.

Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient désordonnés, et semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel. Elle s'attarda un instant sur sa mâchoire anguleuse qu'elle aimait tant embrasser autrefois, puis revint surses yeux envoûtants, cachés par une paire de Wayfarer malgré la neige et le vent.

Son attitude était étrange…Il semblait plus mince qu'avant, comme s'il ne se nourrissait pas assez. Ses traits étaient fatigués, mais il avait l'air d'être pressé. Il était agité et semblait mal à l'aise. Edward n'était jamais mal à l'aise ou nerveux en sa pré avait toujours été confiant et dominateur.

« Est-ce que tu…es en retard pour quelque chose ? », demanda Bella.

« Non, non. Allons boire un café. Se protéger de la neige. »

Il avait parlé très vite… Peut-être était-ce une habitude qu'il avait adopté outre-Atlantique. Elle avait entendu dire qu'aux États-Unis, tout le monde était toujours très pressé_._

« J'adorerais ça », accorda-t-elle avec honnêteté.

Etait-ce bizarre, que le fait de parler avec lui ne soit pas bizarre ? En vieillissant, elle n'avait pas vraiment développé d'amitié avec des personnes comme Edward_. _Froides. Charismatiques. Manipulatrices. Elle avait rompu avec la majorité des hommes avec qui elle était sortie, parce qu'ils lui ressemblaient trop.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis cinq ans et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient quittés hier.

Edward ne lui posa aucune question sur sa carrière – il semblait déjà tout savoir. Elle, en revanche, avait une myriade d'interrogations qui lui brûlaient la langue. Mais évidemment, Edward restait Edward, et les seules réponses qu'elle obtenait étaient plus vagues que vagues. _Sa _langue se délia légèrement lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet des multiples fêtes auxquelles il se rendait, des collections qu'il créait, de tout ce qu'il avait vu à New York. Il avait des millions d'histoires à raconter, et au vu de la vitesse de son discours, il essayait de toutes les lui exposerun temps record_._

Il ne toucha même pas son à café.

« Ah », soupira-t-il en ôtant son blouson et son pull. Il portait une chemise cintrée, comme elle s'en était doutée_._ Dieu qu'il était maigre…Elle pouvait presque deviner ses côtes à travers le tissu.

« Isabella, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà cinq ans ! Je ne voulais pas sortir de ta vie comme ça…Mais j'imagine que chacun doit prendre sa route. Vous avez eu des enfants, Jacob et toi? »

Bella secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Non. Nous nous sommes tous les deux concentrés sur notre carrière. Moi je joue dans une série TV, et lui fait je ne sais quoi… Des trucs de médecin. Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent. »

« C'est dommage », soupira Edward en regardant le plafond. « Tu sais, on m'a proposé d'organiser un défilé de mode. Il semblerait que les petites pétasses bourges aiment mes créations. Bizarre… » Il haussa les épaules, fit une pause et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bella. « Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? »

« Ton défilé de mode. »

« Oh oui. Oui, oui. Oui. C'est ça. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Mais c'est un de mes plus vieux rêves…C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Ou que le monde soit prêt à m'accueillir. »

« Je suis certaine que la planète va adorer tes vêtements, Edward. »

« Parfait ! Bon, tu es d'accord pour être mon mannequin phare ? »

Elle fut très étonnée de la proposition.

Soudain, les souvenirs de ses débuts lui revinrent en tête. Comment il l'avait sortie des sentiers battus en la suppliant, elle, écolière modèle, d'être l'emblème de ses créations, comment ils s'étaient rapprochés et comment lui, l'intouchable et l'inaccessible Edward Cullen était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Comment il lui avait ôté sa virginité.

Comment ils s'étaient déchirés, de jalousies en crises de nerfs.

Comment Edwardétait parti à New York, pour accomplir son rêve.

Comment il était parti, sans se retourner.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'être tentée par sa proposition. L'avait-elle réellement oublié ? Pouvait-elle vraiment revivre tout ça et travailler à nouveau avec lui sans pour autant retomber dans ses filets ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, et pourtant… Être l'emblème de la collection d'Edward, être le mannequin le plus important de son défilé…C'était une offre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Edward je…. Enfin, il y a des mannequins plus grandes, plus jeunes, et plus belles que moi. »

« Mes vêtements sont plus beaux sur toi », répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de café. « Ouch, c'est froid ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je crois que j'ai déjà décidé de ne pas accepter un refus. »

Il gribouilla quelque chose sur une serviette en papier. « Mon numéro. Envoie-moi un sms, et je te tiens au courant. Malheureusement, je dois y aller. Tu sais, tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps… Je dois préparer ce défilé et il y a le tournage de ce clip demain... »

Il enfila son pull et son blouson. « Salut ! Goodbye ! Ciao ! Sayonara ! Ne m'oublie pas ! »

Il avait disparu avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit…Et il lui avait laissé le soin de payer l'addition.

Typique.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Quoi ? Tu as croisé Edward ? », S'exclama Jasper. « Putain de merde ! »

Jasper n'avait pas vraiment changé en cinq ans. Doc Martins noires, multiples piercings, mitaines, tee-shirt vantant les mérites de l'anarchie et cheveux en l'air.

Alice s'était associée à l'une de ses amies, Irina – une russe à la gueule veule et porcine mais qui connaissait manifestement tout le gratin de la mode – et, ensembles, elles avaient lancé leur propre marque, _Happy Cherry_. Depuis qu'elle était devenue mère, elle s'était concocté un look mi-babydoll mi-années cinquante. Elle n'avait pas changée non plus.

Erica avait grand_i, _elle était devenue magnifique_._ Sauvage et insaisissable, avec de grands yeux clairs et de longs cheveux blonds hérités de son père, elle était le portrait craché d'Alice qui lui avait joyeusement donné ses lèvres fines et tendresainsi quesa personnalité. Petite fille à papa, elle dormait à ce moment précis dans le creux des bras de celui-ci.

« Jasper, ne dis pas de gros mots quand Erica est là ! », le disputa Alice.

« Oh ça va ! Elle dort ! Et puis c'est pas comme si elle allait les répéter, hein… »

« Peu importe », soupira Alice, avant de se tourner vers Bella. « Comment va Edward ? »

« Il…n'est pas celui que je pensais retrouver. Il a changé, mais il avait l'air plutôt occupé. J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il va bien. »

« C'est cool », répondit Jasper, « s'il est occupé, c'est qu'il s'en sort bien. »

« Il va monter un défilé, pour faire connaître ses vêtements. Il va enfin réaliser son rêve ! »

« Gé-nial ! Jasper, il faut absolument qu'on aille le voir ! Je veux voir Edward à son défilé ! », s'écria Alice, enthousiaste. « Tu viendras aussi, hein Bella ? »

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et baissa les yeux. « Si tout va bien…Je serais l'emblème de la marque. Il dit qu'il refuse une réponse négative de ma part. »

Alice sauta de joie et embrassa son amie. « Les créations d'Edward te vont si bien…Comme s'il avait mémorisé chaque millimètre de ton corps ! J'ai tellement hâte que tu les portes à nouveau ! »

_Moi aussi_, pensa Bella. _Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète._

« Tu sais quoi ? », reprit Jasper, remarquant l'humeur volubile de son amie, « tu as son numéro, non ? Appelle-le, on organisera quelque chose à l'atelier. Comme au bon vieux temps… »

Alice se rua sur son mari, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Erica, et planta ses lèvres délicieuses sur la bouche de Jasper.

Bella observa la petite famille, légèrement envieuse, avant de se retirer.

Il ne lui restait qu'à appeler Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Edward. »

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception de la lampe de bureau qui éclairait ses dessins. Pourtant, même dans l'obscurité, il savait qui lui parlait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Esmée ? Un problème ? »

« Il est quatre heures du matin ! Tu devrais dormir… »

« Et pas toi ? », répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je dors la journée. Mais toi, tu travailles la journée ! A chaque fois que je rentre, tu travailles. Même à New York tu es toujours debout! Quand est-ce que tu dors, Edward ? »

« Quand je ne travaille pas », répondit-il simplement. « Je ne peux pas dormir, je dois terminer ces dessins. J'ai accepté de faire le défilé, et tout doit être absolument parfait. »

« Edward, combien de croquis as-tu fait ? »

« Plein. J'en ai fait plein, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé lesquels fabriquer. Tout doit être prêt dans un mois. Ils le font à New York. »

Esmée se massa les tempes, frustrée. « D'accord…Mais je t'en prie Edward, viens te coucher_. _ Le tournage de la vidéo est dans quelques heures à peine. »

« Je sais. Mais je n'y arriverai jamais si tu m'interromps sans cesse ! », se plaignit-il.

« Pas la peine d'être si grincheux… », râla-t-elle.

Edward lui jeta son crayon dessus. « Va-t'en ! »

Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne se lève pour la faire sortir lui-même. « Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas aussi chiant s'il dormait un peu… », grommela-t-elle sans méchanceté. Mais le souci prit rapidement le pas sur l'agacement et, elle non plus, ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward essuya la fine pellicule de sueur qui maculait son front. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Ça faisait quelques jours…

Il jeta un œil à la pendule.

« Je ne peux pas dormir maintenant », murmura-t-il. « Je ne suis pas fatigué, de toute façon. Où est-ce que j'ai encore foutu mon crayon? »

Et il ne s'arrêta pas de travailler avant l'aube.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand ça arriva. Bella était assise dans sa cuisine, prenant une dernière tasse de café avant de se rendre sur le plateau, quand le bulletin météo de la chaîne principale fut interrompu par un flash spécial.

« Le célèbre créateur Edward Cullen s'est évanoui tout à l'heure, sur le tournage du dernier clip de Lady Caca. »

Bella avala rapidement son café. Son apparence calme était extrêmement trompeuse – à l'intérieur, son esprit ne cessait de hurler le nom de celuiqu'elle avait jadis aimé.

_«__ Des témoins ont affirmé qu'il avait repris ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, refusé toute intervention médicale, puis avait subitement quitté le plateau. Le tournage __du clip est en suspens, et l'on ne sait pas encore quand il reprendra. Cullen est célèbre pour avoir créé la plupart des costumes à Broadway, et son défilé aura lieu dans un mois à New York. On ne sait pas encore si le défilé est maintenu... __»_

Bella plaça une main sur sa poitrine, comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider à ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur. _Je savais que quelque chose clochait…J'aurais dû le dire. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien…_

Elle se rua sur son sac, attrapa son téléphone et ses clefs de voiture, et claqua la porte du loft qu'elle partageait avec Jake. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son portable était collé à son oreille, et la ligne d'Edward sonnait.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_, pensa-t-elle._ Je raccrocherai avant qu'il ne réponde…_

« Salut ma belle ! »

« Uh », fit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

« Ah Bella ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas appelé plus tôt ! Je suis dans une merde noire ! J'ai compté tous mes croquis, et j'en ai plus d'une centaine ! Tu entends ? Plus d'une centaine ! Je n'arrive juste pas à savoir lesquels choisir pour le défilé. Il faut que tu m'aides, je n'arriverai jamais à réduire la liste. » Il marqua une pause.

« Oh attend… Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Tu as fait un putain de malaise sur le plateau ! », hurla-t-elle. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait offensée.

« Oh », répondit-il avec légèreté, « tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. » Puis, sa voix repris les intonations de flirt vers lesquelles elle tendait naturellement. « Tu vas me faire imaginer que tu es amoureuse de moi ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Edward ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ? » Le visage de Bella était cramoisi, aussi bien par la colère qu'il déclenchait que par le flot de souvenirs qui la hantait dès qu'elle entendait sa voix.

« J'avais des choses à faire », rit Edward. Tu devrais me rappeler plus tard. On pourrait aller boire un verre.»

Elle serra les points pour ne pas exploser, et finit par soupirer. « Alice et Jasper veulent vous voir, Esmée et toi. Si vous avez un peu de temps, vous pourriez…passer à l'atelier ? »

« Oh ? J'y suis déjà. Je joue au billard. »

_Ce billard où elle avait surpris Alice et Jasper faire l'amour, la toute première fois qu'elle était entrée dans l'ancien bar qui leur servait d'atelier…_

« Comment ça, tu joues au billard ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Tu as fait un malaise ! Je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu souffres de malnutrition. Tu refuses de te nourrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Malnutrition ? Non, non. Je n'ai aucune raison ne de pas manger. Je ne suis pas mannequin, moi ! Je suis juste un humble créateur. Je m'assois à mon bureau du soir au matin et du matin au soir, et je crée, je crée, je crée. J'oublie juste de dormir parfois. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Juste inspiré. Je…De quoi parlions-nous ? »

« Reste là. Je passe te chercher, et je te ramène chez toi. »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ! », cria-t-il. Bella sursauta. Edward n'avait jamais élevé la voixcontre elle. « Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! »

Sa propre voix se coupa, comme s'il avait réalisé à quel point ses mots étaient douloureux.

Il raccrocha.

Bella partit travailler, mais ne put se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward.

C'était du déjà vu… Comme six ans auparavant où, alors qu'elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, il l'avait envoûtée et s'était immiscé en elle sansqu'elle n'y puisse rien faire.

_Le destin est une pute._

.

.

.

**IMPORTANT**** : Je ne ****publie plus**** sur Fanfiction.**

**Si vous souhaitez connaitre ****la suite**** de cette histoire, ****contactez-moi**** à l'adresse :**

** lolitanietoujoursenbloc arobase gmail point com**


End file.
